


Fortune cookie

by everythingisconnected



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Todd Brotzman, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: Based on a prompt from Brotzlyprompts on tumblr:Imagine Dirk and Todd on a first date at a Chinese restaurant, when Dirk suddenly blurts a strange phrase. They laugh at its randomness until Todd opens his fortune cookie and abruptly stops because…The message inside is exactly the same as what Dirk’s just said.Basically pure fluffiness.





	Fortune cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaoskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/gifts).



They'd been given a break from insane cases for a few days, so Dirk and Todd had decided they needed to do more ‘normal couple stuff’. 

They were about as far from a normal couple as you could get. The average day was constantly avoiding danger, leaving them next to no time to relax. 

Todd had texted Amanda asking her for good places for a first date. Because it'd occurred to him suddenly that him and Dirk had never actually gone on a date before. That needed to change. 

It'd been so long since Todd had been on a date he worried he was gonna be as clueless about etiquette as Dirk would be. But Dirk was generally clueless about everything, so he'd probably be clueless about Todd being clueless. 

Amanda had jokingly suggested Dirk's bedroom as a date location, which made Todd blush more than he'd like to admit. Then she'd recommended a Chinese restaurant, which Todd agreed sounded pretty normal. They were going to have a completely normal date like the normal couple they were. 

-

Usually when they were walking down a street something or someone would end up chasing them. But today it was just the two of them, walking normally. Dirk was rambling about something. Todd was smiling and eagerly listening to every word, despite not knowing half of what he was talking about. 

What did normal couples do? Todd glanced around, eyeing the occasional couple holding hands and leaning into each other. It was odd he even had to think about this; he'd spent so much time with Dirk he'd forgotten basically everything about normal life. 

Would Dirk mind if he held his hand? 

Todd’s arm obviously had a mind of its own because it was already extending to reach for Dirk's hand, slotting their fingers together. 

Dirk stopped mid-sentence, stumbling over his words. “Todd?”

“Hm?” 

Dirk was looking away, trying to hide his blush. “Uh- nothing. Nothing at all. Back to what I was saying about that time with Thor…” 

It seemed their first date had started off pretty well. 

-

When Dirk was nervous he rambled. More than usual. Which was a lot. 

He'd never been on a date before. Let alone with someone as amazing as Todd. Todd actually listened to his rambling, instead of telling him to shut up and stop being crazy like most people had done before. 

They were sitting opposite each other, tucking into their meals. Todd was telling him a funny story about something that happened with his old band the Mexican Funeral. It felt weird not being on a case and getting to spend some normal time together. 

“So this random guy came up to me after that gig and insisted that I was his brother. I'm pretty sure he was wasted, it was hilarious and kinda awkward,” Todd said. “I don't even have a brother, let alone a 6 foot guy with long blond hair and who's twice my age.” 

Dirk chuckled through a mouthful of food. “An admirer will soon send you a sign of affection.”

Todd looked up from his plate. “What?”

Dirk furrowed his brow. “I don't know. What did I say?” 

“No idea,” Todd laughed. “Something about an admirer giving me affection? Is everything OK?”

“I'm fine,” Dirk said. “It just came to mind… rather suddenly, and unexpectedly.” 

“Is this another holistic thing?” Todd asked. “A new case?” 

“I doubt that, Todd,” Dirk laughed. “I guess we'll find out.” 

He grinned and returned to eating his food. Todd chuckled, doing the same. Dirk tried to pretend he hadn't had a random moment, and it somehow worked. 

-

A nice Chinese lady gave them their bill along with a small fortune cookie on the plate. Todd smiled at her, giving the money and taking the cookie with him as he stood up. He hadn't had one of these in years. 

“How was that?” Todd asked as they walked out together. “Hope I'm not a terrible date.” 

Dirk cleared his throat, looking slightly shy. “It- it was good. Great even. You were, um, great.” 

Todd chuckled to himself. “Thanks. I guess.” 

He unwrapped the fortune cookie and took a bite out of it. He hummed in appreciation. 

“This is so nice. Let's find out my fortune,” Todd said, removing the thin slip of paper from the middle of the cookie. 

“An admirer will soon send you a sign of affec- wait, what?!”

“Oh,” Dirk froze. “That's what it was.” 

“Dirk, what the hell?” Todd glanced up in shock. “How can you say you're not psychic?” 

“I'm not psychic Todd, I thought we'd already figured that out.”

“Why am I even surprised anymore,” Todd shook his head. “My boyfriend is a total weirdo.” 

He didn't miss Dirk's small smile out of the corner of his eye at the word boyfriend. Even if he was calling him a weirdo. 

“It's not wrong though,” Dirk said, still smiling to himself. 

“What do you mean?” Todd asked, and before he could react Dirk had moved closer and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

This time it was Todd's turn to blush madly.


End file.
